


35 in the Dark

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: birthday fun ;)





	

**35 in the Dark**

 

Adam turns out the light in the spacious living room. He glances out of the glass patio door, noting the twinkling of the lights in the city below. He slides the heavy drapes shut, bends down to pick up a stray gift bow and heads to the kitchen. His party had been fun, exciting, and hilarious. He’d given himself a grim reaper’s birthday to mourn the loss of his early thirties. Mock graves and headstones filled the living room and patio, black streamers, black candles, grave digging shovels, skulls and bones. It had been a blast to plan and set up. Everyone had to dress in black, too. The house and patio had been bathed in purple lights and candles. No real lighting allowed. Music blared, drinks flowed, food was abundant. It was a decadent party, everyone had loved it, and Adam entered 35 on a high.

He crumples the gift bow and looks around for Pharaoh. His pup is chill and amiable and greeted all the guests, but with so many people in the house, Pharaoh eventually snuck off to a quiet spot. He doesn’t see his dog, but he knows he’ll wander out of his hiding place later. Adam pauses to kick off his boots, then heads to the kitchen. There’s a soft glow coming from the room. He could swear he left the light on in that room while he finished cleaning up the living room. The glow flickers. Surely he didn’t leave a candle burning by itself in there. He walks through the door and stops. And smiles.

Tommy leans on the counter, a cupcake with one lit black candle in front of him. The candlelight softens his features, makes the eyeliner around his eyes deeper and darker. He’s still the prettiest man Adam has ever seen. Not even time and distance have managed to change that. There were people before Tommy and after Tommy and not one of them equaled Tommy.

“I thought you left,” Adam says, tossing the crumpled bow on another counter top.

Tommy smiles. It’s a devilish smile that Adam hasn’t seen in several years. Tommy used to smile like that when he wanted Adam to.... but that was years ago, Glam Nation years ago.

“You have one more present,” Tommy says.

Adam’s heartbeat trips and he feels heat pool in his groin. Tommy has that effect on him damn near every time he simply looks sideways at Adam. Yeah, Adam is still carrying that feverish torch. Something else time and distance haven’t been able to change.

“I do?” Adam asks, playing along. And he really hopes Tommy means what he hopes he means.

Tommy nods slightly.  “Just one catch.”

Adam steps closer and stands on the other side placing his hands on the counter. The candle flickers between them. Adam can feel slight heat from the small flame hit his face. Tommy’s eyes are shining, either from mischief or booze. Probably both.

“What’s the catch?” Adam asks.

“You have to find me,” Tommy says. “In the dark.”

“The dark?” Adam isn’t sure what he means.

Tommy nods. “No lights. I won’t hide but I won’t help. You have to find me.”

Easy. Adam grins. “You’re on.”

“I get sixty seconds head start,” Tommy says.

Adam loves the confident look on his face. He’s really missed Tommy.

“Done,” Adam says.

Tommy blows out the candle and plunges the room into darkness. Adam begins to count slowly as his eyes adjust to the absence of light. He barely hears Tommy’s feet as he leaves the room. Tommy’s not wearing shoes. Adam smirks to himself. This is his house. He knows every room and Tommy doesn’t. At least, he doesn’t think so.

Tommy’s sixty seconds grace period is up and Adam smiles. He walks to the doorway and stops. He listens, trying to pick up on any noise. He doesn’t hear anything and steps cautiously through. The hunt for Tommy has begun. And he can’t see a damn thing. He’d chosen a house in a fairly secluded area without street lights so the rooms were pitch black at night. While he knows the layout of his own house, being on tour hasn’t afforded him much time in it and suddenly he’s not too sure where everything really is. He inches his feet along, his hands out slightly to feel for furniture. He pauses and listens. His hearing is all he has. Not one sound. Tommy’s stealthy. He moves again, slowly.

A frantic, flapping to his right startles him and he stops mid-step. He releases a snort when he realizes it’s Pharaoh coming out of hiding and shaking himself. Adam refocuses, listening again. He moves through the living room, a little faster now. He tries to think of places Tommy could hide, then remembers that Tommy isn’t hiding. Which means he’s out in plain sight. So to speak. The only way Adam will find him is by touch. Adam puts his hands out, moving them from front to side, hoping to touch his prize. He moves down the hall toward the dining room, a little faster but still carefully. He doesn’t want to break his toe on a piece of furniture. He senses something just in front of him. He stops. He listens, holding his breath. His hands reach outward, feeling nothing. He lowers them. A slight breeze goes by him on his right. He sucks in a breath and his hands reach out, trying to grab Tommy as he floats by, but Tommy’s already gone. He takes a deep breath, recognizing Tommy’s scent lingering. Adam’s laugh is low and appreciative. Sneaky, sneaky Tommy. Adam follows him. His hands push out front once more, feeling.

He moves on, running into furniture, mentally counting the bruises he’s going to have on his legs tomorrow. He immediately stops when he hears a noise in the back of the house. Did he really hear it or is his mind playing tricks? He hears it again. It sounds like moan, quiet and soft. Oh god, what is Tommy doing? Adam knows what’s going to happen when he catches Tommy - is Tommy getting ready for it? His cock pulses and he releases a shaky breath. A tree limb scratches at a window and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He clenches his hands, fingernails digging into his palms. He shakes them out and reaches out again.

As he moves, he listens, trying to force his ears to listen harder. He knows what he heard before. He knows that was a moan and it was Tommy. He’s heard it before. It’s been years since he’s heard it, but he remembers it. And who knew this house was so fucking dark at night? He strains to hear, there has to be something to hear. He moves into the library. He has no idea if this is where the moan came from. It could have, but maybe not. The sound seemed to come from all directions and somewhere deep in the house.

“Tommy,” he whispers in a sing-song voice. “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.”

He hears feet lightly padding just behind him, just past the door. He turns and reaches. Nothing. Adam leaves the room. Tommy fooled him. He must’ve been waiting outside the door and Adam walked right past him. Adam chuckles. His foot steps on a soft lump. Blindly, he bends down and picks it up. It’s a shirt. He frowns. He doesn’t leave clothing on the floor, so where did it come from? It must be Tommy’s. He puts it to his nose and breathes deep. Oh yes, it’s Tommy’s. Adam groans in the back of his throat, his cock hardening. Tommy’s stripping down.

He drops the shirt and walks on. He moves faster, his arms stretched out and his hands grabbing at the air. He’s going to catch Tommy. Determination makes his footsteps lighter and when he hears the slightest breath coming from the guest bedroom, he halts. Quietly, he stands just outside the door, listening. He hears the slightest movement as though Tommy shuffled his foot, and Adam goes into predator mode. He creeps through the door. He can feel Tommy’s presence this time. He’s honed in on it.

The curtains in the room are pulled closed, but the slightest sliver of moonlight peeks through the edge. Adam is positive that he sees Tommy’s form and he edges toward it. He stands near Tommy. He can feel his body heat; he can smell his scent. Tommy doesn’t move and Adam is certain he has no idea they’re so close. Adam smiles and it feels predatory. He’s won and Tommy doesn’t know it yet.

He reaches out. Tommy yelps when Adam touches him. Adam grabs onto him quickly, pulling him close, his back to Adam’s chest. Adam’s hands roam over Tommy’s bare shoulders and chest. He kisses Tommy’s cheek and licks down his neck. Tommy leans his head back onto Adam’s shoulder and sighs. Adam slides his hands down and finds Tommy is completely naked. Adam groans into the curve of his neck and his hands move around Tommy’s hips and over his cock. He nibbles and bites Tommy’s shoulder. His hands squeeze and Tommy moans. Like he did earlier. Adam moves a hand to Tommy’s ass and what he feels makes him so hard he can’t stand it. Tommy is open and wet.

“Oh god, I did hear that,” Adam says, sliding his fingers inside. Tommy answers with another moan and a push back onto his fingers.

He keeps his fingers in Tommy, probing and stroking, and quickly sheds his own pants with his other hand. He slides easily into Tommy, pushing up into slick heat. Pressure and suction engulfing his cock and he whimpers. He holds Tommy’s hips tightly, his head on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy leans forward slightly, hands bracing on a dresser against the wall. He lifts his hips slightly up and back into Adam. Adam thrusts, the sensation of Tommy all around him, in all his senses is maddening. The lead up to this moment made him harder than he thought possible. Heat and pressure build rapidly, the push and drag against Tommy make his muscles quiver. Tommy’s moans become deeper and louder. He feels Tommy’s arm moving and Adam slides his hand around his hip. He lays his hand over Tommy’s as Tommy jacks himself. He gauges his moves with Tommy’s hand, faster, sharper. The release is crawling through him, fast but so damn slowly.

Sighs and gasps turn to into desperate moans. The dresser is banging against the wall and Adam pushes harder. Tommy’s head falls back onto Adam’s shoulder again and he shouts long and loud as he comes. Adam clutches him tighter at the waist, Tommy’s feet lifting off the floor with each hard, pointed thrust. Tommy’s shout fades into a delirious moan and Adam comes. His release into Tommy is blinding and his hearing diminishes to a ringing in his ears. He holds Tommy in a tight grip, face pressed into his shoulder as he shakes through the orgasm. His muscles and joints feel locked into place and his body throbs and tingles.

He lets go of Tommy and carefully steps out of his pants which are pooled at his feet and kicks them to the side. Making sure Tommy is stable, he walks to the light switch on the wall and flicks it on. They both squint in the glare. Tommy leans against the dresser. His eyeliner has melted down his cheeks, his face is flushed and sweaty. And he will always be the prettiest man Adam has ever seen.

Tommy smiles, weak and satiated. “Happy birthday.”

Adam returns the smile, suddenly feeling shy. “Stay the night?”

Tommy nods. “Always.”

 


End file.
